Past in the past
by Burnbee
Summary: Why was Undyne always trying to be the strongest? why is she so mean? this is my idea why. mentions abuse.


six year old Undyne quivered, hiding behind the couch. a loud smack rang out, her mother was sobbing as her drunk father stumbled out of the house. Undyne watched him go theran to her mother, tears racing down her cheeks.  
"mom?" Undyne ask tearfully. "ar-are you okay?" Undyne ask. her mother held her gently, crying.  
"did he hit you baby? did he hurt you at all?" Ashemaya, her mother ask. Undyne had a black eye but looked worriedly at her mother.  
"are you okay mom?" Undyne ask. Ashemaya nodded.  
"I'm fine baby." Ashemaya replied. the door bust in and her drunk father, Adeem, walked in. "go to your room." Ashemaya said. Undyne froze seeing her father though.  
"what the hell are you doing out here punk?" Adeem slurred at Undyne, who cuddled to her moms side until she was slapped across the face. Undyne cried out and rubbed her cheek, looking up tearfully.  
"dad please, what did we do?" Undyne ask crying.  
"shut up!" Adeem hissed kicking her backwards. Undyne cried out in pain as she was kicked and flung down the stairs.  
"leave her alone Adeem!" Ashemaya shouted.  
"shut up bitch!" Adeem hissed slapping her. "I'll get back to you in a fucking minute." Adeem huffed. he stormed down the stairs. Undyne screamed and cried out in pain, begging for mercy, but it didn't come. she sobbed and climbed out of her usual escape. she had a broken hand and wrist as well as a broken leg, walking wasn't an option. she struggled to get away, her father grabbed her and tried to drag her back in. Undyne screamed for help, her father suddenly let go and Undyne managed to wiggle away.

he hummed as he skipped home, until he saw something blue in the snow.  
"what could that be?" Papyrus ask himself. he walked over. "hey! it's a girl!" Papyrus cried. he rolled her over. "wowie! you got beat up!" Papyrus said. he looked around in search of a way to help her. "hey! a wagon! Sans'll know what to do!" Papyrus shouted, tossing his backpack on the ground beside the girl. he ran over to the wagon and dumped the snow out of it. he pulled it over to the girl. "I hope this doesn't hurt." Papyrus said, putting her down in the wagon. she moaned in pain. Papyrus looked at her. "she's alive!" Papyrus shouted. he put his backpack under her head and took off as fast as he could.  
"uhg... owww..." Undyne moaned in pain.  
"don't worry! Sans can fix anything! hi I'm Papyrus! are you awake?!" Papyrus shouted. she was silent and he frowned. he shouted for Sans a mile away. "SANS! SANS!" Papyrus shouted. Sans, thinking his brother was hurt, raced out of the house.  
"Papyrus? Papyrus? what's wrong? what happened? are you okay?" Sans ask. he saw the wagon. "did you steal a wagon?" Sans ask.  
"yeah! but she needed help!" Papyrus shouted.  
"you don't ste-she?" Sans ask. Papyrus nodded and pointed.  
"I found her asleep in the snow!" Papyrus shouted. Sans rushed over to her.  
"someone beat the hell out of this kid..." Sans muttered. he grabebd Papyrus. "come on, I know where we can go." Sans said. the journey wasn't too long, they made it as the sun started to set.

Sans knocked on the door.  
"hello? please! hello? I need help!" Sans shouted. the door opened slightly.  
"I... I can't help you." a womens voice said.  
"please? this kids been beat to hell and she needs help." Sans begged. the women sighed and opened the door.  
"I am Toriel. please, come in." Toriel said. Sans pushed his little brother in, then pulled the wagon in.  
"Papyrus found her on laying face down in the snow." Sans said. Toriel knelt and scooped her up, she moaned in pain.  
"oh, you poor dear, there's evil magic at work here. I hope I can help her." Toriel said. she turned and headed to a spare bedroom.

she groaned loudly in pain, opening her eye's slightly.  
"hi." Papyrus said, standing beside her.  
"wh-who are you?" Undyne ask.  
"I'm Papyrus, my brother calls me Pap or Papy." Papyrus replied. Undyne's good eye stared at him.  
"I... I'm Undyne." Undyne said.  
"are you okay Undyne? I found you in the snow bleeding so I put you in a wagon and I brought to my brother and my brother brought you here!" Papyrus shouted. Undyne looked around.  
"wh-where am I?" Undyne ask.  
"you are in the Ruins child." Toriel said.  
"wh-where's my m-mom? I-I have to help her. da-dads going to ki-kill her." Undyne whimpered.  
"your mother? whose that?" Sans ask. "whats her name?" Sans ask. Undyne got quiet.  
"it's okay child, no one can hurt you now." Toriel said.  
"no your wrong. I have to go." Undyne replied. she got up and grabed an umbrella, using it as a crutch. they let her go, Sans followed her.

she got back to her house, only too see a few monsters putting a fire out.  
"mom! mom noo!" Undyne sobbed, collapsing into the snow. Papyrus ran over and helped her up.  
"are you okay?" Papyrus ask. Undyne seemed to snap, from that moment on, no one hurt her or her friends.  
"leave me alone punk." Undyne muttered. "I don't need anyone." Undyne added.


End file.
